


happy like this

by GhostWithAScythe



Series: For The Good Children Of God [15]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Technoblade, Coming Out, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, M/M, Not A Lot Of Plot, Sexual Themes, i guess?, it's headcanon time, my titles are so bad pls help, seriously if you have a title idea tell me, v5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWithAScythe/pseuds/GhostWithAScythe
Summary: Dave is spending a chill evening with Zak, Phil and Wilbur.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Technoblade
Series: For The Good Children Of God [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896769
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	happy like this

**\- dave's pov -**

Dave sat on a quite comfortable but very ugly blue couch. Zak was right next to him, leaning against a pillow and the armrest with his legs thrown over his boyfriend's lap. Dave didn't mind, he drew random shapes and circles on Zak's leg to stop fidgeting and keep his mind occupied enough to not drift off from the conversation he was in. 

Well, had been in, he had continually become quieter over the last thirty-ish minutes. Talking to Wilbur and Phil (slouched in another couch across the table) was awesome but his social batteries were running out slowly but surely. 

The evening had been long already, in his defense, but some drinks, pleasant conversation and the opportunity to spend time with his boyfriend and friends had kept him here at Wilbur's.

Now, with an increasing alcohol level, the conversation began drifting to... other topics. 

Dave had zoned out somewhere when Wilbur was talking about his new girlfriend but now the mention of his name had him snap to attention. 

"Hm? I heard my name, who's talking about me? What did I miss?" 

Dave heard Zak mumble "You don't wanna know..." before Wilbur repeated with a wide, mischievous smirk: "I was just wondering who's the top and who's the bottom between you guys."

Dave exchanged a glance with Zak. Difficult topic. "Why do you care?" 

Wilbur shrugged. "I don't, really, just curious." 

Another wordless communication. Zak met his eyes with a shrug, he didn't care. Every time a question like that came up they had to decide if it was worth it to try and explain or if lying or avoiding the question was easier. And in the end, the decision always came down to Dave. 

This time, it was worth explaining, he decided. Wilbur and Phil were his friends, had been for a good while now. He was positive he wouldn't be made fun of.

"Actually...", he began, slowly, catching their attention. "No one is." He paused, maybe it wouldn't take more for them to draw the right conclusion. 

Phil cocked his head. "Oh, so you switch?" 

Not the right conclusion. Dave hadn't had much hope anyways. 

"No, that's not what I meant. We don't have sex, I'm asexual." 

Silence followed his coming out, as it always did, while Phil and Wilbur processed his words. Zak grabbed his hands and Dave turned to look at him, getting a reassuring smile he briefly returned. 

"That makes a lot of sense, actually.", Phil said, and Dave broke his eye contact with Zak. "As long as you're both happy, good for you." He smiled, and Dave exhaled in relief. 

"That's cool with me, too." Wilbur smiled too, and Dave mirrored him. "Can I ask a question?" 

Dave gave him a dead-pan look. "You just did."

Wilbur rolled his eyes and flipped him off. "Fuck you, that was not funny. Stop laughing, Phil!" Dave grinned at the blonde's snickering. "I don't mean to invalidate you or be offensive, I'm just genuinely curious: Have you ever tried?"

Another exchange of meaningful looks between the couple, and this time Zak answered. "We did, Dave decided he didn't like it very much-" 

"It was okay.", Dave interrupted him. "But not more." 

"Yeah." Zak nodded. "And it's not fun if your partner's not having fun. So we didn't repeat it and that's fine. We found a way to make everything work and we're happy as it is." He smiled at his boyfriend and shuffled around so he could snuggle into him. Dave relaxed into the contact, drawing strength and confidence from Zak's support and lightly squeezing his hands in a silent "I love you". Zak returned the pressure and leaned his head on his chest.

The conversation shifted again after that, but it remained light, without any uncomfortable tension. Dave soon spaced out again, but he didn't mind, he was content to just sit here, surrounded by people he knew he could trust (now a little bit more, and that was a good feeling, knowing his trust wasn't misplaced) and caressing his boyfriend's hands. "Happy as it is", had Zak said, and indeed he was.


End file.
